Doctor Who: Evil Incarnate
by Just Jamie
Summary: We cross the timelines to meet an old enemy, and a new foe.
1. Chapter 1

Evil Incarnate. Part 1.

Please note, this story occurs between the stories "The Girl in the Fireplace" and "Rise of the Cybermen" and also takes place during the classic story "The Android Invasion"

The sounds of the Tardis engines faded and there was a gentle thump as the space around, and more importantly under, the newly arrived vessel became accustomed to the new arrival.

The door opened and voices drifted through the open door, "Well, we're still on Earth, it looks to be around 1979, maybe 1980. Ish, give or take a year or so on either side."

"Or a decade or two." A female voice added with a laugh.

"Oi, that's enough of your cheek Rose Tyler, you should know better than most, the Tardis is a very sensitive girl. Aren't you my darling."

"I swear, if he strokes that console again, I'm going to get him psychiatric help."

"I'm starting to regret letting you come along Mickey." The Doctor said, a laugh mere seconds away from erupting out of him.

The trio finally emerged from the Tardis to be met by a brusque looking man in a military uniform. "It's about time you got back Doctor. Hold on, you're not the Doctor."

"Brigadier!" The Doctor cried as he ran forward to embrace the man. "It has been far too long old friend, how are you, and Sergeant Benton? Oh wait, hang about, where am I?"

"What?.." The Brigadier started.

"I mean, where is the me that you were expecting?" The Doctor asked, his voice serious.

"You mean you've done it again? You've regenerated, I was only just getting used to the other one. To answer your question, you are, or he is I should say, off on a joyride with Miss Smith."

The Doctor spotted the calendar on the wall, "Oh, right, the Kraals." He smiled gently. "So, what's the problem Brigadier?" The sudden change in the pace as this stranger smiled glowingly at the Brigadier, took the soldier somewhat by surprise.

"What do you mean?" The Brigadier asked coyly. "What makes you think there's a problem?"

"Oh, come on Brigadier, you're in my lab, you've obviously been pacing, you've got a worried look on your face, and if I'm not mistaken that's the recall device on that table there." The man, who the Brigadier was believing more and more to be the Doctor smiled again.

"This is a lab?" Mickey asked, sarcasm flowing from his simple question. "It looks more like an old recording studio, I mean, look at this big tape recorder thing."

The Doctor's hand slapped Mickey's away "That happens to be a very state of the art computer system."

"State of the art for the stone age maybe." Mickey retorted.

The Doctor snorted as he turned back to the Brigadier. "Where are my manners?"

"You never had any, not even before you regenerated." Rose quipped.

"I'll ignore that. This is Rose Tyler, and hairless ape here is Mickey the idiot. I'd like you both to meet one of my oldest and dearest friends, Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart."

"I'm not an idiot, I know who he is, he's in charge of UNIT."

"How do you know about UNIT?" The Brigadier asked, "The existence of this organisation is covered by the official secrets act."

"Yeah, well, in my time, we've got another act called the Freedom of Information act, all of your files are available for anyone to read. The only organisation that I couldn't get access to was Torchwood."

"Torchwood? You know about them too?"

"Yes, yes, everyone knows about UNIT, and Torchwood. Wait a minute, I don't know about Torchwood, who are they?"

"Well, they're some super top secret alien fighting organisation."

"Oh, is that all?" The Doctor replied flippantly. Now back to the matter in hand, what's the problem Brigadier?"

"Why don't you tell me? You seem to know everything already? You're obviously a future version of the Doctor, don't you know already?"

"Well, I do know quite a bit, well, more than quite a bit actually. In fact, I know quite a stupendous amount, but I don't know about this? I did always wonder why you weren't around when Sarah and I got back, so tell me, what's got you so anxious?"

"Well, it could be something, it could be nothing. I'm not entirely sure. But you have to promise me Doctor, you wont scream, you wont shout, and you will not begin one of your anti establishment rants."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, "Why? What have they done now?"

"Well, it seems that the Yeti have gone missing." The Brigadier answered quietly, taking a slight step backwards, perhaps having a premonition about what was to come.

The Doctor slumped onto a stool in the lab. "The Yeti?" The Brigadier nodded. "That wouldn't be the Yeti that you assured me had been destroyed? The Yeti that could easily conquer this entire planet if they were in the mind to?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But why are they still around to go missing?"

"It was decided by the defence ministry that they should be studied, in hopes that one day we could decipher their workings and make them operate for our benefit."

"So, some pin stripe wearing half wit from Whitehall over ruled your express orders for their destruction, pulled them apart, or at least tried to, and now suddenly they've gone missing and so it's our problem again?"

"That's the long and the short of it Doctor."

"So, how many people have died so far?" The Doctor asked.

"None as far as we can tell, the chap leading the research has vanished though, he's being presumed dead at the moment."

"Who was he?"

"Never actually met the chap, Italian I think, some kind of expert in cybernetics, whatever that is. Went by the name of Professor padrone."

"Padrone?" The Doctor asked. Then not even waiting for a response, continued. "Do you people actually carry out any security checks on anyone? Do you even own an Italian dictionary?"

"What are you getting at Doctor?"

"Padrone. Brigadier, is Italian for Master! You've let the Master get his hands on the Yeti."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Evil Incarnate Part 2.

"Have you been moving things in here Brigadier?" The Doctor paced around the lab within the Unit HQ that he had for some years called home. "I would never have left that Bunsen burner there, and that beaker was on that shelf there, I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Uhm, Doctor?" Rose interjected, the Doctor spun around to face her, his eyebrow raised in askance. "Priorities, Doctor. Priority one, who is the Master? Priority two, are you serious? Yetis?"

The Doctor bounded the space between him and Rose, he grabbed her, "That's what I like about you, you don't let me ramble too much, of course, you're right. Point one, the Master is a renegade Timelord."

"Much like you by all accounts Doctor." A smirk crossed the Brigadiers lips as he thought his jibe would prick this new Doctor's ego.

"He was nothing like me." The Doctor snapped back, "he lived only to conquer, to rule."

"Why are you talking about him in the past tense?"

"What? Am I? Sorry Brigadier, sore point you touched on there. But, back to the matter in hand. What do you think of the new me then?" The Doctor's smile beamed across the room at the Brigadier.

The lab door opened and another familiar face appeared. "I'm just about to head off to Devesham Brigadier, any final orders?"

"No, no new orders, just bring Crayford home safely, he's been in space longer than any human, present company probably excluded" He looked around at the Doctor and his companions.

"Oh, hello Doctor." Benton smiled as he stepped all of the way through the door. Where's Donna?"

"Who? The Doctor asked."

"Oh no. This is that time isn't it?" A look of panic crossing the sergeants face.

"What time?" The Doctor asked in a serious tone.

"The time when I'm supposed to pretend I'm meeting this you for the first time. Oh no, have I just destroyed the space time continuum telling you that?"

"No, you haven't" The Doctor laughed, just don't tell me anything more about what happened, or will happen from my point of view."

"Huh?" Mickey asked.

"Don't worry Mickey, it's time travel, it just means that I'm going to meet the Sergeant here at some point in my personal future, which from his perspective is his personal past."

"Huh?" Mickey asked again.

"Oh, I give up. You just run along to the Space defence station Sergeant, I suppose I'll see you soon, in more ways than one really." The Doctor smirked, as the bemused Sergeant left the lab.

"Now, where was I? Ah yes, The Master. Evil Timelord, determined to rule the Universe, sees Earth as a perfect launching point for that goal. The Yetis, well, they're not the real Yeti, they're android constructs, made by another evil force that called itself the 'Great Intelligence', not very big on the modesty, either of them."

"But, another Timelord? How is that possible?" Rose asked.

"What, you know, it hasn't happened yet. We've slipped into established events, it shouldn't happen, but that's probably why it did."

"But if the war hasn't happened yet, can't you warn them?" Mickey asked.

"Rose can answer that one." The Doctor replied. "Well, Rose? Can I alter established events? Can I create a paradox? Can I stop them from dying?"

"No." Rose looked forlorn, memories of her father and his death, rising in her memory. Then she looked up at the Doctor, "So, how do we find him, and how do we stop him?"

"Oh, finding him is the easy part, a very clever young woman told me once that I should just do a scan for alien tech. I think it was Yoko Ono."

"John Lennon's wife told you to scan for alien technology?" The Brigadier asked.

"Oi. Credit where it's due mister." Rose said as she playfully punched the Doctor's arm. The Doctor laughed with her, knowing that the bitter memories of her father had been pushed to one side once more. He pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, and touched a control on the device.

"What good is that old thing going to do Doctor?" The Brigadier asked in increasing exasperation.

"Oh, I've upgraded it a bit since your day Brigadier."

"What? Is it a laser screwdriver now?" The Brigadier snorted.

"A what? A laser screwdriver? What would I want a stupid thing like that for? I mean, who does lasers nowadays? They're passé, almost retro chic, but not quite." The Doctor held up the device and activated it, as he swung the small screwdriver around the pitch changed slightly. He focussed in one direction, extending his arm than pulling it back to him. "One hundred and twenty two miles North north west. What's in that direction?" The Doctor moved over to a blackboard and spun the board until a map appeared. He examined it closely. "Battersea power station. Well, it figures, if he's to have any hopes of reactivating the Yetis he's going to need a lot of power to do it." As the Doctor turned around to face the others in the room, he keeled over, grasping his temples as though in agony, letting out a small whimper as he hit the ground.

Rose was at his side in a split second, the Brigadier was also in motion, grabbing the phone from its cradle. "We need a medic in the Doctor's lab, now" he bellowed so loudly that the phone almost became an unnecessary appendage in the flow of communication. With the order given, he turned to the prone figure of his friend, Rose sitting stroking his head as she cradled him, rocking him gently.

She looked up at the Brigadier and Mickey. "Both of his hearts have stopped." Tears welled in her eyes as she spoke.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Evil Incarnate Part 3.

The doors of the Doctor's lab flew open as two men ran in and straight towards the prone figure of the Doctor. "It's alright Miss, you can let him go now, we have him." One of the figures said to Rose, she wasn't listening. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing, I've dealt with this particular patient before. He didn't change again did he?" Harry Sullivan asked of the Brigadier as he used his stethoscope to check for the Doctor's heartsbeats. "That can't be good." Harry muttered to himself. "What happened?"

"He was just explaining that he had found where the Master had based himself, and is probably hiding the Yetis, then he hit the floor like a brick, I swear Sullivan, it was an attack."

"I suppose its possible Brigadier; we do know that this Master bloke has some psychic ability, perhaps a mental attack. The Doctor told me once that his psyche and physiology were intrinsically connected, even more than for us humans." Harry turned from the Brigadier, looking once more at Rose, "Miss, we have to get him to the infirmary, we'll do all we can for him, but you need to let him go."

Rose looked up into the earnest physicians eyes. "Help him." She whispered, as her arms slipped from around the doctor, and lowered his head to the ground. The other medic who had come in with Harry, unrolled a field stretcher, a simple piece of fabric with two carry poles running along the length of it, and began helping Harry to move the Doctor onto it. The two men then bodily lifted the stretcher from the floor and made for the door at a fast trot. Lethbridge Stewart did all he could in the situation, and held the doors open for the men, aiding their egress.

Rose and Mickey found themselves alone in the lab. Mickey crossed to her and held her tight in his arms. "He'll be fine. You know that don't you?"

"He was going cold Mickey. He was dead, in my arms, dead! He should have regenerated again but he didn't. Why didn't he? He can't leave me." Rose gripped Mickey fiercely sobbing into his shoulder. Then something changed. Her sobs stopped and she pulled herself free from Mickey, a look of fierce determination had appeared on her face. "That Brigadier bloke was right." Rose turned on her heels and headed for the door.

"Right about what Rose?"

"It was an attack. Someone hurt the Doctor, maybe killed him, right in front of me." The ferocity of Rose's words startled Mickey. "Not on my watch Mickey." She had reached the doors now, and turned back, "You coming?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"I was thinking of a little trip to Battersea, followed by a swift kick to this Master guy's psychic powers." A smile filled with grim determination briefly crossed Rose's lips.

"You know that's insane don't you?" Mickey said as he followed her.

"Yep, but you're still following me."

"To the ends of the Universe and back again babes." Mickey whispered to himself as he followed Rose from the lab.

The UNIT infirmary was bustling; the Brigadier reckoned that every medic available was in there, all of them wanting to help the Doctor. Understandable, he thought to himself, the Doctor had saved each and every one of them at some point during his time with them. At the eye of the medically themed storm stood Harry Sullivan, seemingly giving different orders to everyone at once. The Brigadier knew that he would do the same for any man brought to his infirmary, but, this was a special case. Machine after machine was wheeled into the room and attached to various parts of the Doctor's body. Drugs had been administered, the brigadier had shrugged off several requisition requests for experimental drugs to be used, and he gave Sullivan carte blanche to use whatever means he felt were required. To hell with forms, he thought, the paperwork can wait.

"Did you see that old jalopy in the garage? That was antique, even by Seventies standards." Mickey laughed as he sat behind the wheel of a 'borrowed' unit jeep. "What I want to know is, how did we get away with this jeep?"

Rose held up the psychic paper, "It showed them a signed order from that Brigadier, telling them to give us a vehicle." Her voice was distant, almost as distant as her eyes.

"Do military vehicles get away with going through red lights?" Mickey asked.

"This one will. Cos God help any traffic cop that tries to stop us."

With that vindication, Mickey accelerated as he approached a junction.

"Well Brigadier, his hearts are both beating again, but slower than what he told me was standard." Harry looked exhausted. "He was gone for over half an hour though, I don't know if there will be any brain damage or not. But we should be prepared for the worst, if he wakes up at all that is."

"Good work Sullivan." Lethbridge Stewart smiled at his CMO.

"I'm afraid I can't take any of the credit, they started up on their own. It was the damndest thing, but I suppose, where he's concerned nothing should surprise me now."

"Do you have any way of knowing when he'll wake up?"

"As I said Brigadier, right now, I can't even be sure he will wake up, or what condition he'll be in if he does."

A murmur from the bed drew both of the men's attention, in the time it took the Brigadier to blink Harry was back at his patient's bedside. "Doctor? Can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you Harry, there's no need to shout."

Harry almost laughed, "I didn't shout."

"You didn't? Oh dear, my auditory canals must have a hyper sensitivity at the moment." The Doctor sat bolt upright in the bed, "give me a minute." The Doctor shook his head from side to side. "There, that's better. Now, where am I? More importantly, where's Rose?"

As the UNIT jeep pulled up outside Battersea power station Mickey turned to Rose. "You sure you want to go in there?"

"Nobody hurts my Doctor" Was the only reply he got from her as she opened the door of the vehicle.

"We should maybe have a look in the back of this thing, might be something useful." Mickey shouted, it seemed like a good idea to him, but more importantly, it stopped Rose from heading into the huge building without him. Rose came to the back of the jeep and found Mickey opening and rifling through boxes. "Pistol?" He asked, Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're probably right. Now these could be useful." Mickey pocketed a couple of the hand grenades. "I mean, a pistol against a Yeti just sounds stupid." The pair moved off from the jeep and made towards the main doors facing the car park. "Any idea where we should start?" Rose's silence was the only answer he got. "Thought as much."

"What do you mean 'they're gone'? Where would two teenagers get signed authorisation from me to requisition a vehicle?" Again the Brigadier was yelling into a phone.

"It's alright Brigadier, I know where they've gone." The Doctor said, now fully dressed and looking as though nothing had happened.

"Where have they gone Doctor?"

"Where do they always go? Straight into trouble." The Doctor shouted over his shoulder as he left the infirmary and turned to his left.

"Other way to the garages Doctor." The Brigadier shouted after him.

"I knew that," the Doctor shouted back as he passed the double doors again heading to the right. "I was just checking that you remembered."

"


	4. Chapter 4

Evil Incarnate Part 4.

"So, what are we looking for in here?" Mickey asked as he followed Rose down a corridor in the eerily deserted Battersea Power station.

"We're looking for this 'Master' bloke, and we're going to make him pay for whatever it was he did to the Doctor."

"And you know what he looks like do you? It's not like he's going to be dressed head to toe in black, and have a sinister little goatee, and be strutting around declaring 'I am the Master' at the top of his voice."

"Well, since the place looks to be deserted, and this is where the Doctor picked up the alien tech readings from, I'd say we just find the first person we can, and grab 'em. Considering the current lack of people around here, I'd say the odds would be in our favour." Rose replied over her shoulder, as she continued cautiously down the corridor.

"What about these Yeti things that the Doctor and that Brigadier were so worried about?"

"I was hoping they'd be what you grabbed those grenades for Mickey."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Mickey smiled sheepishly as he felt the small round explosives in the pocket of his jacket.

"So," Rose asked, "What do you think a Yeti looks like?"

"I don't know." Mickey responded, "But at a guess, I'd say they're about eight feet tall, hairy with glowing eyes."

"What makes you think that?"

"The fact that there are two of them behind us." Mickey responded. Rose spun around and went slack jawed at the sight in front of her, as two lumbering Yeti marched towards them.

"Oh, cr…"

"..Apparently when I ordered the Yetis be destroyed, someone higher up in the chain of command decided it might be a good idea to keep them around for study, they hoped to learn what made them tick, and make some of our own, for defence purposes you understand?"

"No Brigadier, I don't understand. You knew how dangerous they can be didn't you make them aware of that? The last time they went on the rampage you had to evacuate London."

"They had access to my reports and my recommendations, but I was over-ruled." The Brigadier hated riding in the Doctor's car. He was used to breaking the sound barrier in jets, but he could never get used to almost doing it so close to the ground, and in a vehicle with no seatbelts to speak of."

"Of course, I don't blame you Brigadier, but you should have known better to trust those idiots in Whitehall. Especially the one in charge right now."

"I don't know Doctor, I quite like her. I almost voted for her."

"But your inner socialist won out, eh Brigadier?" The Brigadier harrumphed and tried to steer the subject away from politics.

"So, what caused you to regenerate this time?"

"Well, you know how it is Brigadier. Rose had absorbed all of the power of the Time Space vortex and it was going to kill her, I drew it out of her, but it did too much damage to my own cells for me to repair."

"Yet she made a full recovery?"

"Yes, I did wonder about that myself, but I couldn't look into it, I had a bit of a regeneration crisis, then an invasion by the Sycorax to deal with."

"The who?" The Brigadier asked.

"Oh no you don't Brigadier; I've already told you more than I should. I'm already walking a thin line just being here, crossing my own time stream like this is breaking a major rule. Or at least it should be, but since I didn't know about these events until I arrived then it must always have been me that dealt with them, so I'm not breaking the rules, but I know that I am."

"Uhm, I'd like to say I followed all of that Doctor, but I'd be lying." The Brigadier laughed.

"Yes, I'm having a bit of trouble understanding it myself." The Doctor joined in the laughter as the towers of the power station came into view.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" Rose whispered.

"I don't know, but I don't really care, I'm just glad they didn't kill us." Mickey replied in equally hushed tones. The yeti stopped at a doorway, the door had obviously been ripped from its hinges. Rose and Mickey were ushered into the dimly lit room. One of the Yeti stayed and blocked the doorway with its body.

"Well, we seem to have arrived, somewhere." Rose said.

"Who are you?" The voice came from one of the darkened corners of the room.

"No, the question is, who're you?" Mickey asked, taking position between Rose and the voice. A figure moved from the shadows.

"My name is Professor Padrone. I'm a cyberneticist, I was working on a government research project, then, then I found myself here."

Rose looked at Mickey, "Dressed in black, suspicious goatee?"

"I'm big enough to admit when I'm wrong." Mickey replied.

"I'm Rose Tyler, this is Mickey, and I want to know what you did to the Doctor?"

"The Doctor? Doctor wh…."

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Evil Incarnate Part 5.

"What if he isn't this 'Master' bloke?" Mickey asked in hushed tones.

"Well, he'll just think I'm mad. He wouldn't be the first." Rose replied.

"Probably wont be the last either" Mickey added as Rose walked towards the individual who had identified himself as Professor Padrone.

"Are you medically trained Professor?" Rose asked innocently.

"No, no, I'm afraid not, I'm a professor of robotics only, why, did those brutish creatures injure you?" Concern flashed across the mans face as his eyes scanned Rose for any obvious signs of physical damage.

"I'm fine, honestly. I'm just wondering if you knew any basic human anatomy? Where the human heart is, for example?" Rose persisted, here eyes intense, belying her innocent tones.

"Why, yes of course I know where the heart is, and it isn't at home." Padrone laughed lightly at his own witticism.

"It's here right?" Rose asked as she took hold of his hand and held it to his chest. "On the left hand side of the chest?"

"Yes, that's correct; I can feel it beating right now." Padrone said cautiously.

"Oh, that's good, it would be so much more frightening if you couldn't." Rose laughed. "But then, if that's your heart," Rose moved the mans hand to the right hand side of his chest, "Then what's this?"

Padrone was ready to laugh again, thinking this was some kind of joke, but then he felt it. Another steady thumping beneath his hand, he looked down to his hand in disbelief. "That, that is impossible." He wrenched his hand free from Rose's grip and staggered backwards. His mouth moved as if to speak, but nothing came out, his mind was reeling. He turned away from Rose and sat on a chair, silently staring at a wall.

"Well, that helped the situation no end." Mickey said sarcastically.

"We just need him to remember who he is. You heard the Doctor, this guy is a Timelord. He might be able to help."

"Yeah, but everyone thinks that this guy is behind all of this."

"Obviously, everyone is wrong. Now if he's trapped here like us, then I'd be willing to bet that he'd help us out, if he could only remember himself. If only the Doctor was here…" Rose stopped herself, "We don't even know if he's alive or, or…"

"If it's as bad as all that, he'll just change again." Mickey said, placing his hand on Rose's shoulder.

"I don't want him to change, I'm just getting used to this one. I don't know if I can do it again. I'm not strong enough."

"I know that you're strong Rose, you've always been the strong one. I mean, shouldn't it be me that's falling to pieces right now?" Mickey's smile was infectious, Rose couldn't help but return it.

"OK then, if I'm strong, let's see how strong." Rose's momentary sense of loss was pushed to the back of her mind 'enough time for that later, maybe' she thought to herself. "What have we got to work with in here? We need tools, weapons maybe, anything we can use against those Yeti things.

"I've still got the grenades. They didn't bother to take them off me." Mickey said. "Big boom boom, always good in a situation like this." He smiled.

"Oh, Brigadier, I've just remembered something." The Doctor spoke as his hand restrained his old friend. "Get on the radio, tell UNIT HQ that you've been called away to Geneva."

"What? Why Doctor?"

"I don't know, but when I eventually get to the real Space centre, that's where I'm told that you are. So, you obviously have to tell someone that, so they can tell me."

"You mean, I have to lie so that someone else can lie to you? The other you I mean."

"More or less, yes."

"Then I wont be able to get backup here. It'll just be you and me against the Yeti and the Master." The Brigadier looked astonished at the Doctor's face, totally immune to the new Doctor's disarming smile.

"Just like the good old days." The Doctor announced as the Brigadier took hold of his radio to call HQ.

"OK, so here's the plan. That Yeti is patrolling the hallway, he passes every couple of minutes, like clockwork. The next time it does, Mickey, you lob a grenade at it. Even if it doesn't destroy it, it could damage it enough to let us get away."

"It goes boom, we run? Got it."

"Are you with us?" Rose turned to face Padrone, who had scarcely moved.

"Yes, I can't stay here. I am with you." Padrone joined Rose and Mickey behind their makeshift barricade, formed from an upturned table. "I think I hear it coming."

Rose checked her watch, "yep, right on time. You ready Mickey?"

"Kind of, let me get back to you on that."

"No time. Just be ready."

Mickey pulled his hand back, holding the grenade lightly, ready to throw it as soon as the Yeti came into view. "God, if you're up there, and you're listening, don't let me throw this like a girl." Mickey whispered.

"I'd much rather you didn't throw it at all if you don't mind." The Doctor's voice echoed from the Hall. Then he appeared at the door. Rose vaulted the table and ran to him, grabbing him in a tight embrace. "Aww, you missed me then?" He asked, noting with some relief that Mickey had lowered his hand.

"How did you mange to get in? Past those Yeti things?" Rose asked without letting go of the Doctor.

"Ah, well, about that…" The Doctor said, as he gently nudged Rose back into the room, followed by the Brigadier. Rose looked up from him and saw the Yeti standing behind the two men.

"Oh, well that's just great." Rose laughed as she released the Doctor, then gently punched him.

"Ow," The Doctor said, as he sidestepped Rose. "So what do we have here?"

"The Master." The Brigadier made a dash for Professor Padrone and grabbed him.

"Oi, let him go. He doesn't know who he is." Rose shouted.

"Really? Have you forgotten everything about yourself?" The Doctor looked intently at the man.

"I know exactly who I am. I am Professor Albert Padrone, head of theoretical robotics, working for the British Government."

"Albert?" The Doctor asked, "Not very Italian sounding."

"My mother's influence, she from Brighton."

"Oh, Brighton, I love Brighton. Have you ever been to Brighton Rose? How about you Mickey?"

"What are you implying Doctor?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." The Doctor turned back to the Master, "So what's he done to you old friend?" His hands reached for the Master's face and he closed his eyes. "All of his real memories have been suppressed. His cover story has been given dominance." The Doctor looked as though he was pressing hard on something, despite the fact that he wasn't. "I can't break down the barriers." He said as he opened his eyes and released Padrone. "I'll find a way, don't worry." He looked earnestly at the Professor, who looked even more confused than ever.

"Old friend?" Mickey asked.

"Oh yes, we attended the academy together, even went to the Rassilon gala ball together one year."

"What?" Rose almost shouted.

"Well, I wasn't particularly interested in going, but he wanted to go, but couldn't get a date, because of, well, the fact that he's a bit nuts." He looked back at Padrone, "Sorry, but it's true."

"OK, so if he isn't behind this, then who is?" The Brigadier asked, sounding exasperated.

"Someone we know very well Brigadier."

"So, you know who it is?"

"Yes, I've known since he first attacked me in my lab." The Doctor turned to the Brigadier. "There are two things I always remember about people. Their eye colour, how they drink their coffee, and their psionic resonance trace."

"That's three things Doctor." Rose interjected.

"Who's counting?" The Doctor flashed a smile, "and this person is a white with three sugars man."

"Only two now Doctor, I'm cutting down." The voice from the doorway startled everyone except the Doctor, all eyes turned, the Doctor however stared resolutely away from the door.

"Hello Mike." The Doctor's hushed greeting, though almost whispered, resonated around the room.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Evil Incarnate Part 6. The Penultimate evil (do you see what I did there?)

"Captain Yates? What the devil do you think you're doing man?" Lethbridge Stewart growled at the new arrival.

"I get the feeling that he's trying to take over the world." Mickey threw the comment, with an accompanying sneer, in the direction of Mike Yates.

"No, that's where you're wrong. I don't want to take over the world; I just want to improve it. Make it better. You understand, don't you Doctor? There's evil everywhere, up there, " Mike looked skyward, "and down here. The world needs protection, and I'm going to provide it."

"You're going to protect the entire world from evil? You're going to wipe out all evil? But who decides what is evil? You Mike? Do you only eat fish on a Friday? Because if you don't, that's evil in your own faith. Do you rest and give thanks on a Sunday? Another evil."

"There are degrees of evil Doctor, you know that as well as I do. I'm no religious zealot. I mean the law; I can be the ultimate law enforcer. I can stop them, even as they're drawing up their plans. They wouldn't get a chance to put the plan into action." Yates was smiling; Rose recognised that smile, the grin of a man on the brink of doing something terrible.

"And just how are you going to accomplish this feat Mike? Where did these powers come from?"

"I'll show you if you like Doctor." The Doctor saw a glimmer of hope for his friend as a genuine smile shone from his face, hope for redemption grew in the Doctor's hearts. "Follow me."

As Yates led the way through the eerie corridors the Brigadier turned to the Doctor. "Is he being controlled? Please tell me he's being controlled Doctor." The Doctor shook his head sadly.

"No! The shout took the group by surprise. All eyes were suddenly on Mike once more as he strode purposefully towards Lethbridge Stewart. "I am not being controlled Brigadier. That will never happen again, I won't allow it. I am my own man, in my own mind and in control of my own thoughts. I won't ever be controlled again, I guarantee it."

"So, that's it?" The Brigadier asked, almost incredulous. "You've been mind controlled a few times and this is what? Payback?"

Yates simply laughed, "I didn't expect you to understand Brigadier. But you will, all of you will."

"Now that just sounded ominous. Did anyone else get the ominous vibe from that?"

"Thanks for stating the obvious Ricky; we'd never have picked up on that without you."

"Oi, you've been told about calling me Ricky. Hang on, that's the first time you've called me that since you changed, where did that come from?"

"Oh, I don't know, it just seemed appropriate. Would you prefer to be Mickey the idiot? I could go back in time and alter your birth certificate you know." An impish grin appeared on the Doctors face, which Rose couldn't help but smile at. "Oh look, I think we've arrived."

The group entered a large open room, disused storage room the Doctor guessed. "So here it is. The device he..." Mike pointed at the Master, "created to control the world."

"That's a psionic resonator. That is just beautiful." The Doctor moved towards the device, putting on his glasses as he did so. Only to find his way blocked by a Yeti. "Oh, hello, do you mind if I get past?" The Yeti didn't budge.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but I do know you of old. How foolish do you think I am? You get up to the device, tamper with it, and all of a sudden, poof, it's all gone. You may be able to shield your thoughts from me, somehow, but you're so predictable, I don't need to know what you're thinking to predict your actions."

"So, how did you get control of this thing?" Mickey, stood forward, determined to show that he wasn't as useless as the Doctor and Rose seemed to believe.

"I was destined to find it. I was assigned to the team sent to locate and retrieve the Yeti. We tracked them down here, and we found The Master working on this thing. He was using it to control the Yeti. He killed my team. He forced two of them to shoot each other." Yates stopped as he closed his eyes, trying to bury his feelings. "Another two were killed by the Yeti, he wanted to test his control over them, the fifth, he ordered him to stand perfectly still while he used his shrinking gun on him." Yates struggled against the tears that were welling behind his eyelids. "He'd just become a father, you know that? Now he's dead because of him." His eyes open, Yates stared intently at the Master who screamed in agony and slumped to the floor. Rose ran to him and checked he was still alive. He was still breathing, but unconscious. Rose turned back to Yates as he continued his story.

"I managed to avoid capture. I hid in plain sight, in the air conditioning vent over there." He pointed towards a small grate in the wall. "I heard him talking, ranting, about you Doctor, and about what you'd done, how you had forced him into this. Slowly, I realised I wasn't hearing his voice, I was hearing his thoughts. The machine was affecting me. It was giving me the power that he had wanted for himself. So I focussed. After all of the times I had been controlled, I had learned all of the nuances. So I used the power I had gained to stop him. I made him into what he claimed to have been, a simple little human scientist from Brighton." Yates laughed at his own idea of a fitting punishment. "So now, I have what he wanted. The power to control, the power to change, the power to improve the human mind."

"I thought you didn't want to control the human mind Mike. I thought you didn't want anyone else to go through what you've been through?" The Doctor questioned.

"A slip of the tongue Doctor, nothing more." Yates turned away from the group. "No human will ever fall under alien influence again. I swear it."

"You shouldn't swear, there is a lady present." Rose jumped as the Master rose from out of her supporting arms. Gone were the near innocent eyes of Professor Padrone, replaced by dark, menacing eyes. Evil to the core.

Mike turned and focussed once more on the Master, trying to redo what he had done, a look of panic crossed his face as he discovered it was much harder to do without the element of surprise on his side. He crumpled to the ground.

"And so ends the reign of a simpleton." The Master walked towards his machine.

"You're going nowhere near that thing." The Brigadier stood in front of the Master, defiantly blocking his path.

"Be silent and still, little man." The Brigadier froze on the spot, and the master sedately side stepped around the now statue like figure.

"Oh good, no damage done." The master scanned the device. "Now, Doctor, tell me, what do you think of my plan? Elegant, no?" The Master looked intently at the Doctor.

"Oh, eminently so, I would expect nothing less from you."

"Good, I'm glad you approve." A slight sneer appeared on the Master's face. "Since it was you who brought this fate upon this world." The Master moved to the stricken form of Mike Yates and nudged him away with his foot. "Did this fool explain it all to you? No, I sense from the confusion of your male friend that he didn't. Well, now for the full story."

To be concluded.


End file.
